In the current market, a yo-yo ball consists essentially of two rotating bodies and a connecting shaft connecting the two rotating bodies. A rope entwines in the middle of the two rotating bodies. The yo-yo ball body is thrown down at full tilt so that the yo-yo ball body can rotate quickly at the end of the rope. However, limited by a recovery system and a bearing system of the yo-yo ball, a shorter user is unable to play by throwing down the yo-yo ball body using the rope. This is because the length of the rope is in direct proportion to the height of the user. For a taller user, after the ball body is thrown down, there is enough acceleration region for the ball body to accelerate to a certain speed, to complete various fancy moves. However, for a shorter player, the player is unable to complete a move because the acceleration region is too short after the ball body is thrown down and the rotational speed of the ball body is not fast enough.